Absolute Power Corrupts, Absolutely
by AutumnTheReviewer
Summary: Enter a world where humans and demons coexist and evil struggles to take over. Trapt in a web of lies, political power, death and greed will our fav. characters stop this evil from destroying the only world they've ever known? Ikags, SM, Skagu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, he is the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. Maybe one day I will be able to afford stock, but until then I can only dream.

Absolute Power Corrupts, Absolutely

Chapter One

"God, I want some coffee! Sango," I whined. She usually breaks down and gets it for me, if I whine enough. All I have to do is give her the puppy dog expression. She turned towards me, probably to chew me out, and I watered my gray eyes and pouted.

" I have to finish this report for chief Kaede and she wants it in twenty minutes. Could you please-," she cut me off.

"Is this the Tomiko report that should have been finished last night?" She gave me the look, the one that said "explain your self or else." I mentally groaned. Oh gods, she is gonna yell at me.

"Well, um, you see I had a date last night with Kouga," I raised a hand up to her, "No wait, let me explain. He offered to go over our new case with me. You know that I wouldn't go out with him without a good reason. Not even a free meal would get me to go with that over zealous wolf." I looked up from my monitor screen and saw her jaw swinging open. Uh oh, this couldn't be good.

"Whoa wait a second. Did Kouga get promoted or something, because the last time I bothered to check, he was working narcotics and we are working homicide. How would he know what our next case is?" She flipped her long hair behind her back. Some times I envy her. Her brown hair is down to her waist, and perfectly straight. As whereas mine is just barely passed my shoulder blades and looks like a tornado hit it. It's the waves I tell you. She is tall and lithe, while I'm five food three respectively and curvy. Don't get me wrong, when I say curvy I mean I have a big chest, a moderate size six waist, and sturdy hips. My grandma used to say I have child rearing hips, whatever that means. The men have always flocked to her; she wears confidence like an extra layer of skin.

"Hello, Earth to Kagome! I asked you a question, are you just gonna sit there and stare at me all day? You did say that the chief wanted that report." She waved her hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my daydream of looking like her to respond.

"Oh yeah, no Kouga did not get promoted. We are going to be working a case with his division. Apparently this major business tycoon is into smuggling drugs and weapons into Japan and leaving dead bodies in his wake. The case was originally Bankotsu's, but ever since he got put under internal investigation it kept bouncing around the department. Finally it comes to us, where it's gonna stay," I said. I finished filling out the appropriate information on the report and hit print. Ah, I have a few minutes to get some coffee. I shot a glare at Sango, before I got up and walked across the room. I should move the coffeepot to my side; she barely drinks it as is.

"Oh get over it, so I didn't get you coffee this one time. It's not like your legs are broken," she grinned and raised an eyebrow at my scowl. Legs broken ha! Let's see how she's laughing when I bring back MY lunch, and conveniently forget hers. Oh I will have the last laugh my friend; just you wait and see.

"So, we get this big shot business tycoon to investigate and we have to work with Kouga and his division. Great, when do we get the debriefing from the chief?" Her eyes narrowed when she saw my face go from scowl to evil grin.

"I think the chief will tell me when I give her this report. Ah crap, I have to go! Watch my coffee for me, would you?" I hurriedly took a sip of the bitter liquid and promptly burned my tongue. Damn it, that hurt!

"Do you expect your coffee to do tricks? Maybe grow some legs and walk away from your desk?" She laughed as I set the coffee down and tried to fan my burning tongue.

"Well if it does, take some pictures. Be back in a few, hopefully." I grabbed the report from the printer and headed out of our office. I got really lucky to only have to share my office with Sango. Most 3rd year detectives had to share an office with at least three to four other people. Tokyo P.D wasn't that big on space, and most of the luxurious offices went to the bigwigs upstairs.

I walked down the hall to the elevator and pressed the up arrow. I wasn't fond of going to the chief's office because every time I see her, she wants to talk about my grandfather. I will never understand why she likes to talk about old relics and the history of pickles, or some nonsense like that. If she wasn't my boss and I didn't respect her so much, I would have told her off a long time ago.

Just then, the elevator opened, and low and behold my favorite idiot was inside. This guy was extremely dense and he just irritated the hell out of me.

"Hello Officer Hojou, how are you this lovely day?" Hey when placed in a difficult situation, politeness is never wrong. I mentally rolled my eyes and plastered a fake grin on my face as I stepped inside. I pressed my floor button and prayed for a miracle.

"Ah detective Higurashi, how nice to see you. I hope this day has been satisfactory to you. If you weren't busy tonight, would you like to accompany me to dinner and a movie? I'll even pay your share, if you would like," he asked. It never fails, he always asks me out whenever he sees me. No matter how many times I tell him I have plans, he just never stops.

"I'm sorry Hojou, I have plans with Sango to go over our newest case. Maybe some other time," I said. The elevator slowed to a stop and opened the doors. Finally, saved by bell.

"Talk to you later," I called out as I raced away. Whew, that was a close call, any longer and I would have had to resort to desperate measures. Like climbing out the emergency shaft and jumping to my death! I neared Chief Kaede's office and paused outside the door. Quickly I ran my fingers through my hair trying to smooth it down. I glanced down at my navy blue skirt suit that I chose for work this morning and was glad to find that it wasn't as wrinkled as I feared it would be. Okay, this is it. I raised my hand to knock when Kaede's voice sounded through the door.

"Kagome child, come in." Damn that's creepy. Pushing open the door, I walked across the sparsely furnished room and took a seat in front of her desk. She was an attractive woman for her age, with naturally gray hair pulled into a respectable bun. She had an eye patch over her left eye from an on duty accident where she lost her eye. She always seemed to see right through you and into your deepest thoughts. And don't forget her uniform, always pressed and clean. There were no spots or even pieces of lint.

"Do you have the report I asked for?" she asked. I handed her the report and she flipped through it. She wrote down some information and then put the report in her "to be filed" box. I watched her pick up her tea and take a sip. God, I should have brought my coffee with me, it's probably the perfect temperature. I startled when she cleared her throat.

"Detective Higurashi, as you probably know, I have assigned you and your partner Sango Taijiya to the Naraku Onigumo case," she paused when she saw my eyes widen. Naraku? That's who the business tycoon was? No fucking way!

"Kouga told me about the case, but he never mentioned who the business man was. He always referred to him as the Spider." I explained. She nodded and continued.

"Well, Naraku's underground code name is the spider. When he does his drug and weapon trafficking that is the only name he goes by. Since this is going to be a big case, we are going to bring in the ATF. I really don't want to call in the Feds, but I will if I have too. Now, I believe a Miroku Houshi is your ATF contact. He will be the one to debrief you and Sango. I'm just giving you a heads up on what is happening."

"Oh wow, we get to work with the ATF? This is bigger then I thought." I could barely contain my glee. A case like this either makes or breaks your career. I wanted to move up in rank, I wanted to be the police chief one-day. It would have made my father proud of me. He died in the line of duty about 12 years ago, and I wanted to be just like him Well, maybe not _just _like him, I didn't want to die in the line of duty. Wow, just thinking about that time, made me realize how much I missed him. He died the day before my 13th birthday, before I even turned into a dreaded teenager. I miss him.

"Yes child, you get to work with the ATF. Your father would be proud of you. I know I am." She always knows what to say, and when to say it.

"Thank you. May I be excused now? Sango is probably pacing a hole into the rug as we speak." She nodded and I got up. As a sign of respect, I bowed to her and left. I walked back to the elevator with a goofy smile on my face. Wait until Sango hears about this. She is going to flip her lid. Instead of pressing the button for our floor, I pressed the button for the cafeteria. Normally, I would exact my revenge for the lack of coffee service, but I was too excited and Sango and I needed to celebrate. The elevator door opened and I ran to the dessert section of the cafeteria. I chose a slice of chocolate cake for Sango, because she is a chocoholic and a piece of carrot cake for myself. Yummy stuff, carrot cake is. I also grabbed two cartons of milk to wash it all down with. After that I headed back to the office.

"Hey Sango, you're never going to guess who we get to work with," I exclaimed, walking into the room. I didn't notice the man sitting in front of Sango's desk until he turned around. What a babe, black hair pulled into a dragon tail, a gold earring in his ear. Beautiful violet eyes, that matched his dress shirt perfectly. He looked tall, sitting down, but he also looked fit. I noticed Sango giving me the "hands off" look and grinned. He may have been a babe, but you know the saying. Bros. before hoes.

"Let me guess, ATF?" She chuckled at my impression of a gaping fish. "Let me introduce you to our new "partner" Miroku Houshi." She is so retarded; she even did the little air quotation marks. I love her.

"Um, nice to meet you?" I was a little unsure of myself, seeing how I was still juggling the cake and milk. He stood up and approached me. I was right; he is pretty tall, about 6 feet. He dropped to his knee before and attempted to grab my hands. Since I was still holding the cake he opted for my wrists instead.

"You must be the beautiful Kagome Higurashi that I've heard so much about. I would be honored if you would bare me a child." He said this with a perfectly straight face and I just had to start cracking up. I tugged my wrists away from him and wandered over to Sango's desk, still laughing. After setting down her cake and milk, I managed to get myself under control.

"Bare you a child? Ha ha ha. You said that with a straight face, so serious like. Did you even have to think about it, or was is just a reflex when you meet a new woman?" I walked over to my desk and plopped into my chair.

"I am so misunderstood," Miroku muttered, resettling himself back into his chair. I ignored him, for the most part. What really caught my eye, was the camera phone pictures printed out, sitting next to my coffee. Sango decided to get creative and put sticky notes on my coffee cup saying things like, "Look Ma, no hands" or "When I grow up, I want to be a bowl." I have to giver her credit; she does know how to make me smile.

"Thanks Sango, these are great." I filed the pictures in my drawer and gave them my fullest attention. The next hour or so is going to be very interesting.

AN: I had originally written a better beginning, but my computer froze and I lost all that work. Now I save religiously. I know the characters are going to be a little ooc, but that's just how I write. If anyone wants to point out what I could add or take out, please feel free to help me. I want this to be a good fic. Thank you for reading, and if you have time, please leave me a review. Even a "Nice job" boosts up my confidence and feeds my ego. Oh, and I know that the ATF (alcohol, tobacco, and firearms) is probably not in Japan, though I could be wrong. And I know that the Feds AKA F.B.I probably don't belong in Japan as well. But this is my story, and what I say goes. ?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, he is the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. Maybe one day I will be able to afford stock, but until then I can only dream.

Absolute Power Corrupts, Absolutely

Chapter 2

In the heart of downtown Tokyo, a yelling match was disrupting the offices of the Youkai Prime Minister. Humans and demons alike were all avoiding the office where the inu tai youkai and the inu hanyou were verbally killing each other.

"Blow it out of your ass, Sesshomaru, I don't want another dim witted, doesn't know coffee from tea, bimbo of a personal assistant. That Mitsubishi girl didn't know how to use a tape recorder, much less a fax machine." Inuyasha Taisho yelled as he paced in front of Sesshomaru's large desk. He spent twenty minutes trying to get out of this.

Sesshomaru growled at the hanyou. He didn't want to tell Inuyasha that the personal assistant was really an undercover cop; that would spoil all of the hard work the police department was trying to do. _'Damn it, why must that insolent half-breed constantly question me. Isn't being the youkai prime minister supposed to give me some respect?' _

"Inuyasha, as the ambassador of Japan, your schedule fluctuates too much for you not to have an assistant. I have hired you a more then worthy assistant by the name of Higurashi Kagome. She comes highly recommended and is proficient in all matters of office ware." Sesshomaru gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Fine, you know what, you win. I have an appointment in ten minutes and I need a fucking cigarette. When do I get this wonderful assistant?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. He narrowed his golden eyes as his claws digging into his palms. He looked like some fierce warrior, with this long silver hair pulled back into a simple braid.

"She starts Monday, little brother. Try to be on time, we have a committee hearing at 9. That's all, you may go and fulfill your disgusting habit."

Inuyasha whirled out of the office, anger written all over his face. _'Stupid bastard, I wish he'd go to hell. I already have an ideal assistant; I just have to get her to agree. Should be easy, after all, who wouldn't want to spend all day with their soon to be fiancé?' _He grinned and picked up his pace. That cigarette wasn't going to smoke itself.

"Miss Higurashi, Miss Taijiya, could we move this briefing to the conference room? Kouga Ookami said something about joining us." Miroku asked, standing up with his brief case in hand. I looked at Sango and shrugged. If he wanted to sit in the stuffy conference room, that was his choice.

"Sure Miroku, no problem. Hey Kags, do you have a plain note pad, to take notes, or should I bring the tape recorder?" Asked Sango. I rolled my eyes at her seemingly innocent question. That was code for me to dig around in my desk for a tape, while she went ahead with Miroku.

"Hey how about we do both, you take notes while I record. I just need to find a tape. You go ahead, and get set up. I'll be there in a few." Sango grinned at me and headed towards the door. Miroku looked at me strangely then followed Sango. Once the door closed, I reached into the middle draw of my desk and pulled out a brand new box of tapes. Ah, the things I do for friendship. I waited the allotted five minutes, as that was the time we agreed on, and headed for the conference room.

When I walked in, the room was in chaos. Miroku was on the floor with a red hand print across his face, Sango was screaming something along the lines of pervert, and Kouga was there with his two partners Hakkaku Juri and Ginta Mitsumu. They were seated at the round table, cracking up.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Ginta recovered first, and choked out," You missed it Kags, Miroku groped Sango's ass and she whirled around and slapped him so hard it echoed." He continued laughing. I looked at Sango and smirked. Ah, I bet that wasn't what she had in mind when she requested the five minutes alone with him. Sango glared at Miroku, looked up at me, and then glared at me for smirking. She mouthed to me, "Just you wait."

"Okay, after everyone settles down, and Miroku gets off the floor, lets discuss this case." I said, as I slipped into my leadership role. I guess after being on the force so long, I developed a complex. I walked to the side of the round table nearest the coffeepot and plopped down. After setting my tape recorder and notebook down, I turned around and made myself a cup of coffee. Ah, I could never live without this stuff.

"Alright, I have already given some small details to Kagome about this case, but it's time to bring you all updated," said Kouga, as he shuffled the papers in front of him. Sango took her seat and I slid the notebook and a pen towards her. Miroku got up and sat down.

"Naraku Onigumo is a formidable business man in the electronic world, he has created some of the best computer programs that we even use here in the police department. His public façade is impeccable, and he even pays his taxes on time. It took us a long time to figure out that he was the spider, in the underground drug trafficking. Now we don't have any solid evidence to convict him, but one of our sources say that he is getting ambitious. He is moving up in the crime world, going from the drug trade to weapons." Said Kouga.

"That's correct, but the problem is even bigger then mere drugs or weapons. Naraku is acting like he wants to take over as the youkai prime minister." Miroku replied. That got him a hushed silence, as we all sat there and digested his words.

"You mean, Naraku wants even more power? As the leading man in electronics, he almost runs a monopoly in creating law enforcement software. If it wasn't for Sesshomaru Taisho, the current youkai prime minister, and his company, Naraku would have a monopoly." Ginta chimed in. Hakkaku looked a little green, just thinking about what Naraku could do as the Prime Minister.

"You know the saying right? Absolute power corrupts, right? I think that the power Naraku has now has corrupted him to the point where he thinks he doesn't have limits. How are we going to get inside to get the information we need?" Sango asked, finally speaking up. Good question. I looked over to Miroku as he pulled a piece of paper from within his folder.

"Ah my lovely Sango, I have the answer right here. I have already gotten a secretary position for Kagome as the personal assistant to the ambassador. I'm going to try and get you into Naraku's corporation. Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku are going to look up information for me, and do the general stake outs. I am going undercover as a weapons dealer, to see if the spider gets caught in my web." He looked over at me, and handed me the paper he was looking at. I glanced down and read about my new "job."

"I have to work for Inuyasha Taisho? Does he know that I'm going to be undercover?" I asked. Miroku shook his head.

"No, he doesn't know, although I had to bring in Sesshomaru. He will be your contact inside the embassy. If you find out any information, relay it to him, and he will relay it to me. Don't blow your cover, no matter how much Inuyasha gets on your nerves."

I shot him a look. "Miroku, I know how to do my job. It says here that I start on Monday around 7ish. What do you mean by ish?"

"Inuyasha is never on time, from what Sesshomaru tells me. I figured if you got there before 7:30 you could look around without Inuyasha breathing down your neck. Get the feel of the place and what not. Here is your security badge, don't lose it." He handed me a nametag, with my picture and information on it. I groaned. He used my drivers license picture, as the one on the badge. No one looks good in his or her picture; it's like some hidden rule or something.

We continued to talk about the case and who can contact whom safely starting Monday. It was certainly looking like it was going to be a long complicated case. I couldn't wait.

AN: Thank you guys for your lovely reviews. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out, real life sucks sometimes. I'm in the process of getting my house cleaned up to sell, and my deadline is slowly approaching. Considering my two roommates are lazy bums, I'm having to do this all by myself. So please don't think I haven't forgotten this story, and review for me. Every little bit helps me, and encourages me to keep going.

Autumn


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; he is the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. Maybe one day I will be able to afford stock, but until then I can only dream.

Absolute Power Corrupts, Absolutely

Chapter 3

I have always hated Mondays. Really, it's the beginning of the week, you have to work, and you're days away from payday. In my case, it's a week and a few days away from payday. Stupid bi-weekly paychecks, don't they know that bills don't exactly follow your pay period? I arrived at the embassy at exactly seven, and met up with Sesshomaru in the front of the building.

"Higurashi, welcome to the youkai embassy. This is primarily where Inuyasha Taisho, the ambassador and my little brother, works. I work in the downtown office of the Youkai Prime Minister." He led me past a main greeting desk and towards a door set back in the giant room. We went down a hall with several offices set up on each side until we reached the end; he turned to the right and opened the door. I let out a gasp. The room was huge, a desk set up with a complete office area was on the left, and there were two huge black leather couches on the right. You know the kind that psychiatrists use. There was a nice mahogany colored coffee table in front of each of the couches with magazines scattered about. On either side of the couches, there were two bookcases filled with leather bound books. I noticed directly across the room from where we stood was another door.

"That door leads to Inuyasha's office. I would stay out of his office if I were you; he could smell if anyone has been in there. I don't know what Miroku told you, but your job, as Inuyasha's personal assistant is pretty easy. Follow him around, take notes in his meetings, jot down when he has appointments, make sure he isn't late, and try to keep him away from me." Sesshomaru turned and regarded me coldly. I swear his eyes could freeze the blood in my body, and I would die frozen like a Popsicle. That's a terrible way to die, in my opinion. Nevertheless, I returned his cold gaze with a little icy one of my own.

"I assure you, Prime Minister, I know my job. I was an intern during my college years, before I joined the police department. I will only contact you if I find something, or if I need something. Other then that, I will hopefully only see you on Sundays during our meetings. Now what time is Inuyasha supposed to be at work, and how does he take his coffee?" I asked, walking towards my new desk with a slight grin on my face. I love getting a new desk, and the feel of brand new things just waiting for me to use them. It's like the western holiday, Christmas.

"Humph, arrogant human. Inuyasha will be here at 8 a.m. to go over his files for the committee meeting we have at nine. He likes his coffee black. Good day, Higurashi." With that said, he turned around gracefully and exited out the door. Good grief, that youkai was cold.

I sat at my desk and started going through the drawers. Hmm not much here in way of actual supplies. I reached in the back of the middle drawer and pulled out a tape recorder. Huh. I guess Inuyasha made his last assistant take notes. I swear this job is going to be a piece of cake.

"Shit, I'm running late. Stupid Sesshomaru and his stupid meetings." Inuyasha muttered to himself as he walked through the main part of the embassy. He took a sniff of his environment and frowned. '_I can smell Sesshomaru and someone else. I wonder if it's my new pain in the ass. This wench better know what a stapler is or so help me, I will throttle her and blame it on Sess.' Inuyasha_ went down the hall with a scowl on his face. Saturday night was still bugging him; and he never handled rejection well.

Flashback

"Hello Mr. Taisho, would you like your usual?" The bartender for Kunawa's Strip Joint asked. Inuyasha waved his hand in agreement and sat back to look at the stage. His girlfriend, soon to be fiancé, was dancing on the stage at that moment. '_Wow, she is so beautiful. Look at that ass!' _ Normally Inuyasha would be growling and ripping his way through the crowd of men drooling on the stage, but he's used to it. His girlfriend has been stripping for years now, and it's never bothered her. He turned around as the bartender set his drink in front of him.

"Put it on my tab, would ya?" Inuyasha asked, taking a big swig of his Amaretto Sour. Not too much of a kick, but he had a reputation to protect. Couldn't be seen in public as a lush, he'd lose his job. The bartender grinned and jotted a note by the register.

Inuyasha turned around as the crowd started jeering at the next girl got on stage. He had missed his girlfriend's grand finale, the flinging of the bra to the crowd. He growled. Some lucky punk is probably jacking himself off with her bra.

"Relax baby, it's not like the bra is actually mine. I only wear it the night of the show. You know that." Inuyasha turned to take in his girlfriend's appearance. Shiny dark brown hair hung straight down to her waist, luminous brown eyes glowed, and her figure was just right. She was skinny without looking like a twig, especially in a pair of blue jeans and a purple t-shirt.

"Kikyou how is it you always know what to say?" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his girl. She snuggled into his embrace and sighed.

"So what do I owe for the pleasure of your company?" Kikyou purred into Inuyasha's ear, causing him to groan in appreciation. His arms tightened when his lower region twitched into awareness.

"I have a job opportunity for you. How would you like to spend the whole day with me, being my personal assistant?" He grinned, pleased with himself. He could offer her a respectable job and bring her out with him in public. A win/win situation in his opinion. Kikyou frowned and pushed away from him.

"What do you mean, a job opportunity? I have a job, and I make damn good money. I wouldn't want to be at your beck and call Inuyasha. I want us to be equals, not have you for a boss." She crossed her arms angrily.

"We are Kikyou; I just thought you would want to spend more time with me, instead of spending time with all these other guys. These guys get to see more of you, then I do, and I'm talking fucking ALL of you." Inuyasha grimaced at the thought of Kikyou getting passed around the ring of dicks.

Kikyou looked quickly behind herself at her boss, just coming out of the office. '_Shit, Naraku would love if I went to work for Inuyasha. It would be more ways to spy on him and his annoying brother. But I don't want to work in an office. I won't make near as much money as I do stripping.' _"Inuyasha, you make me sound like a whore. I just dance, I don't do private dances, nor do I do any "favors". Get out of here before you really piss me off." With that said she turned away from him and made her way to the back, where the dressing rooms were. '_If only you could help me Inuyasha, but I'm stuck with Naraku until I pay off my debt.'_

End of Flash Back

Inuyasha entered the area reserved for his secretary, and froze. There sitting at the desk was his newest assistant. '_Damn, she looks like Kikyou.'_

I looked up from the desk as the door opened with a bang. There stood my boss, Inuyasha Taisho. Long sliver locks, golden eyes, and two adorable puppy ears twitched on top of his head. I completely dismissed the attractive black suit he was wearing and focused on those ears of his. Damn. I so wanted to jump out of my seat and rub those furry appendages until he begged for mercy.

"Who the fuck are you, and why the fuck are you in my office?!" Inuyasha asked his face scrunched up in puzzled anger.

"Hi, I'm your new personal assistant, Kagome. Would you like some coffee?" I asked, trying not to snap back at him. I can't take males who think their hot stuff.

"You know how to use the coffee pot?" Inuyasha asked, surprised. He looked me up and down and slowly settled into a smirk. I mentally groaned, but managed to make myself reply.

"Yes, I know how to use the coffee pot; I grew up on the stuff. I also know how to use a computer, a typewriter, a fax machine, copier, and hell; I even know how to use a stapler. Are you satisfied, oh holy master?" I looked as his face went from a smirk to a scowl. Hot damn, the puppy's got a temper.

"Alright little miss sunshine, bring me a cup of coffee and be prepared to take some notes. I have a meeting in forty five minutes. Scoot!" He stomped towards his office door. As he left, I got this huge grin on my face. Sexy hanyou, that's for sure.

Author's Notes: Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I drew a blank on what I wanted to put for Kagome and Inuyasha's first meeting, and this is what I came up with, after several attempts. If anyone has any suggestions on how I could improve this chapter, please let me know. And always, reviews are appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
